Winchester Embers: Volume 1- The Spark
by TheOneWhoDecides
Summary: To be wronged, and only commit wrongdoings of your own amongst others... Is the ultimate betrayal of throwing away your humanity... Though... Is there a way to seek a new path that leads to a greater purpose? If possible, how much must be sacrificed? How many must be torched in flames to establish one's peace?
1. What came back?

The heat was beginning to die down finally, adjusting to the month of October and allowing everyone to no longer fall victim to the uncomfortable humidity. As he drove his motorcycle down the main avenue, the rider could only sigh mentally as to how grateful he was he could receive a break during the day. The night before certainly drained him, mentally.

If they couldn't hear it from the loud roar and purr of the incoming engine, the many people heading in one certain direction would shout loudly as they would jump out of the way of the biker who drove as if the devil was on his trail. In his mind, this was nowhere close to speeding, he could go much faster if he ever needed to. All he wanted was just to get some food in his stomach and be lazy for a few hours.

Day in, day out, it was the same routine he had followed for months. Get out of bed and from there, he would throw on his mean face. If he was a real dropout, then he'd have better things to do than just attend school, get in trouble and skip detention long ago. Although, back then if things hadn't changed, he would still go to school, mainly just for kicks since the city of Vale didn't seem too interesting at the time.

He could recount back then how life was just going down the toilet like a dirty spiral. It was sickening and made the rebellious teenager sometimes dizzy if he hadn't learned how to forget about it until the next day.

Now, most people figured him to be a completely brainless punk who had the most pitiful luck of even staying here, but he had the right to say that he wised up enough to know the score. At least enough for him to get by.

Lunchtime rolled around, which was his favorite time of the day in actuality. Nothing seemed as satisfying like fetching some fries, burgers and a few cold bottles of cola. The teen boy usually ate by his lonesome, not because he was shy, complete opposite of it really. It was simply because people simply hated his absolute guts, girls, especially.

It was fine, he preferred being alone most of the time. So long as no one irked or thought of egging him on, he was fine with how the day transpired.

With the burger wrapper crumbled into a ball, the teen didn't feel like making it difficult for the janitors to pick up his stuff, so choosing to be less of a pain in the neck, he threw it away in the nearest trash can. The burnt haired teen just needed to relax during the time he had here at Beacon, for returning would still prove to be an everlasting challenge.

To call Beacon a safe haven was rather tricky, but he'd admit that it sure did beat being back on the old plantation. He felt free here because other's weren't getting hurt as much and families can live to see another day.

Knowing he still had plenty of time left to spare, he figured he may as well go for a drink.

Stepping from the table, he began to head towards the soda machine. His nostrils filled with some of the chicken fried steak still being served. Convincing himself that he was plenty full, he turned his attention to the soda machine.

He didn't feel like forking over a quarter, so being the cheapskate that he also was, he slammed his hand against the machine as it spilled out a few cans.

_'Bingo.'_

As he made his way out towards the front doors, Cardin felt an abrupt mass collide into his right shoulder. Thankfully, whoever it was didn't cause him to spill the now opened drink on his leather motorcycle jacket he had worn even before arriving at Beacon.

Immediately, irritation caused him to grunt as a verbal response, eyes locating whoever was the one responsible for bumping into him. Low and behold, the same girl with rabbit ears stood there with alarmed eyes.

In Cardin's mind, he had no intentions of allowing her to leave Scott-free, he was going to instill his aggression into her system in order for her to remember who he was. With a sharp poke, he drilled his index finger into the girl's smaller shoulder.

"Watch where you're going, you've got those eyes for a reason."

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't see-"

"That's what I just told you to do," his face became level with hers now, "Shut up and listen, it'll teach you more than you already know, you dumb animal."

Any other Faunus would give the racist a piece of their mind, emotions such as anger and disgust clouding their judgment in order to convince them to make a stand. But such feelings were not evident for Velvet. No ounce of bravery was existing in herself.

"I thought you Faunus were supposed to have superb hearing, unlike us humans. What a croc, apparently even you dirty vermin like fooling us. Typical."

"B-b-but..." all that could come out was a mere mutter under her breath as she faced down to her side, "...didn't fool you."

_Unlike Velvet, Cardin was able to make out every word she thought she was able to sneak past him._

"Say it louder," he ordered, coldly. Regret was what further escalated inside the poor girl as she felt herself shrink beneath Cardin's glare. "Go on, you little pest. Say. It. Louder."

"I-I-I-"

"And quit stuttering, you're so keen on speaking your mind for once, so get your message across."

"Hey, Cardin, that's a bit much, don't you think?"

Both the bully and the bullied turned in the same direction as to who dared to oppose the most hated student in all of Beacon. Standing a definite number of inches smaller than Cardin, scraggly and with blonde hair that was in need of a trim, stood a boy who he was able to recognize.

"What did I tell you about keeping that mouth of yours shut, Arc? This doesn't concern you," warned the burnt-haired.

One thing he couldn't stand was when someone decided to play the good guy due to them watching too many superhero films. This guy who stood a few away like a coward was seen reading comics practically all the time.

"Look, you don't need to act so harshly on her. I mean, what all did she do?" asked Jaune, who was looking to just diffuse the situation after separating from his friends.

"She didn't receive a punch in the teeth. Unless you would like to face the opposite of that right now."

The popping of his knuckles was what truly made Velvet grow fearful of what would happen to Jaune and herself. Whether or not he would truly go so far as to breaking school rules to such an extent isn't what she wanted to find out.

"P-please, I-I'm sorry, I was stupid for running into you. It was my fault, it was my-"

Her sentence was cut short as Cardin's fingers gripped her sleeve, earning the rebellion a surprised yelp of discomfort from Velvet. Jaune could feel his body tense up, not expecting for him to actually face these kinds of moments with a fellow person. Sure, when he had faced Grimm, they were just hulking, mindless beasts... And also because he faced them with his teammates.

Pulling her close, Cardin whispered to her in a composed tone without making eye contact. "Take the drink."

She couldn't quite process his order, what sort of trick was he pulling? "W-what?"

"Just take it."

Knowing it was best not test his patience, she obediently grasped the soda with both of her hands.

"Drink it, may even help calm your nerves. Now scram."

Releasing her from his grip, he gently moved her behind him. So long as she wasn't in front of his path, he was fine with it. Whether he knew it or not, Velvet couldn't find it within herself to just scurry away. She was a second year for crying out loud, she should act like one. Yet, here she was, intimidated greatly by a first year, doing as she was told by sipping the grape soda. She watched the event unfold in front of her with a shiver.

"Now then, perhaps I should remind you how things work. When something doesn't include you in the beginning, don't even decide to jump in."

As Cardin kept taking each slow marching step towards Jaune, the blonde boy seemed to have been having second thoughts, mainly because he didn't devise a backup plan.

"Shutting up and listening for once, I see. First time for everything. Question is, are you wanting to have a black eye for the first time?" asked the taller, rude teen, standing over Arc who couldn't utter a proper sentence, let alone a single word.

Suddenly, most, if not all the chatter completely vanished as Jaune could sense everyone's eyes on him and Cardin. The bully couldn't ever feel humiliation, nor any sort of nervousness. A rule breaker such as himself didn't have any sort of care for how others judged him.

"Well, I'm waiting for a response now. Go ahead, if you want a lesson taught to you, then I'll fill in the teacher's spot and give you one."

All Jaune could do was gulp audibly, at a loss as to what he could possibly do now.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?"

Behind the shaking boy was a group of students, consisting of seven, stand from their spots and glare as one towards Cardin. Jaune felt only slightly relieved that he had assistance from his friends.

Scoffing at the intimidation attempt used by Arc's friends, Beacon's Bully shook his head. Temporarily ignoring the rest of them, he diverted his attention back to Jaune.

"Is this the only card you'll ever play, you scrawny maggot? I thought ever since the trip to Forever Fall, you still wouldn't act like some chickenshit with no strategy."

"Winchester, you need to cease and walk away now," commented the crimson-haired Amazonian fighter of team JNPR, walking to Jaune but took a step forward ahead of him to be closer to Cardin.

"If it isn't the Mistral Champion. Let me ask you something, did the four years of winning tournaments ever teach you that shooting rounds with your mouth is definitely not the best tactic?"

"You see it as pointless banter, I like to think of it is as advice for you to use. Being hateful and disrespectful has never done anyone any good whatsoever."

"Oh. And sticking up for a pile of worthless Grimm shit is doing you a fat lot of good?"

"Pyrrha, it's okay, I got this-"

"Shut it, trash," Cardin said with venom as he pushed Jaune roughly onto the floor, his partner greatly fuming on the inside from seeing her friend being manhandled.

Pyrrha's body took another step as she now stood dangerously face to face with Winchester. Her eyes connected with ignorant, fierce indigo orbs. Both of the clashing forces never had the intention of backing down from the other, exchanging narrowed glares. Pyrrha's was calm unlike Cardin's who flared with intensity.

"Do not. Ever. Touch my friends, again," her voice was flat but implied caution.

"Claiming that deadweight as your friend is going to screw your team over, Nikos. Look at what he's got himself in back then and look what he's gotten you into now."

"This happened because you treated Velvet unfairly as if she was a lower being," claimed Pyrrha through gritted teeth.

Cardin lowered his face level with hers as he had done with said rabbit girl.

"I'm not an animal lover. Don't like it? Then that's simply too bad for you."

"Just off the prick, Pyrrha!" shouted a female member who was known for being a violet-eyed brawler.

Meanwhile, a high-pitched feminine voice followed with, "Yang, shhhh."

"I wouldn't listen to the broad, Nikos. Don't attempt a move that's bound to fail, you'll be spending the rest of the month in the infirmary."

She didn't give a reply, only bravely putting her foot down in silence whilst everyone else watched.

"Remember, I took down that Ursa without even breaking a sweat. Imagine what I can do to you. After all, I'd hate to mangle that pretty face of yours, but nothing's more ugly than being so incredibly naive when you know you're carrying a crutch."

His head lifted back up in its proper place, standing tall with his shoulders broad and massive.

"Make yourself the leader, Nikos. Keep your friends out of my way, and mind your damn business. Do that for the rest of the year, and I'll maybe I'll consider us even."

Cardin's eyes then lowered to the right of Pyrrha as he directed his attention to Arc.

"And as for you, be grateful I managed to kill that Ursa before it had the chance of having you for lunch. Remember that, or I'll do the janitors a favor and sweep you clean off the campus grounds. Permanently."

After witnessing the self concern on Arc's cowardly face, he finally began to make this way past the Mistral Champion, his boots clicking as he dug his hands in the pockets of his motorcycle jacket.

Even as Cardin's feet walked forward, his mind always would find itself brewing in a boiling fit of hate and ill intentions for those he despised.

_'Stupid excuse of a man.'_

"You should learn to treat people the way you want to be treated, Cardin."

Even if she wasn't in his peripherals, Winchester absolutely couldn't stand it when those he hated would treat him or the situation as if they were in pre-school. Having it also come from the blonde brawler of team RWBY proved itself to be increasingly annoying since she herself lacked certain skills in this department.

The distance between the group of eight and the infamous bully wasn't quite long nor too close, giving him the advantage to not have to raise his voice in order for them to hear him.

"Just how old are you to even publicly announce that? Don't answer, because I know I shouldn't have to ask, tomboy."

Titles such as those were as dangerous as tapping the snout on a beowolf, except anyone could have the advantage of no longer having to worry about one Grimm compared to a punch-happy beauty who could wipe any _normal_ human out. Yang was now already starting to feel irritation rise close to the next level.

"At least I know I've been taught how to be a kind person, taught by both teachers and loving parents, unlike you," she retorted, playing that card.

Almost all members in the circle of friends groaned inside how this would ensue, but their friendship still reminded them as to whose side they would be on.

"I'd pipe down if I were you, you loud wanton whore. If you want to involve our parents into this, by all means, go for it. All you're doing is putting your interests in dead folks, one was quite recent, believe it or not."

Yang didn't want to believe it, no one in the circle did, but lying just quite wasn't one of the remaining traits the bully seemed to show anymore. Could it be possible that Yang was taking this too far?

"But let's think about it like this. If I had a father like yours, I'd definitely prefer his worthless carcass put in a grave so he'd quit dragging me down with the rest of your family."

Like the flip of a switch, the words that escaped from Winchester sent Yang's blood level skyrocket. Slamming her hands on the table, she leaned over the table, tempted to murder the bully.

"What did you just say?"

Not a grin nor a chuckle of amusement was given by Cardin, which was noticed by everyone. That didn't decrease their feelings by much, however.

"You heard me, Xiao Long. Don't be upset for someone speaking their mind."

"Okay, stop, just stop," Ruby threw her hands as if to ward off the trouble radiating from the sides, "Just leave, okay? Just leave and let's quit mentioning our families, Cardin."

"If you can even call them that. To me, it seems only to be an entire mash-up of strangers who are completely dysfunctional. Just look at the two of you."

Doing her best to repeat any self mantras, Yang had become her own spectacle as the students could see her talking to herself in order to not explode. It was a pitiful sight.

"Shut up, Cardin. Attacking people's parents is so mediocre for an ass like yourself." Valkyrie was the one responsible for putting her two cents in.

"And attacking an entire ceiling stack of pancakes isn't very healthy for some freak like yourself," retorted the bully, "You eat more than an over-bloated hog as if each bite was your last. Did your family not have enough to fatten you up as it is?"

The Queen of the castle was no longer mighty as shown with her eyes widening and her mouth agape. Unbeknownst to Cardin, he had also tampered with a touchy subject for her.

"Is that defeat I see on your face, or is your low blood sugar making you deflate?"

Seeing Nora falter and grimace when remembering her past was enough for her closest friend, the zen and humble Ren, to narrow his eyebrows and finally speak to Cardin.

"That's enough from you. Please refrain from running your mouth and just be on your way."

Even as he coddled the hammer-wielding girl, all Ren wanted was for him to peacefully leave.

"Running my mouth reckless would mean I've no idea what could possibly come out next. I already know what I'm saying, so therefore I've no need to worry."

"Do you enjoy taking part in making it even harsher upon people, Winchester? Who's to say you aren't another prime example of a troubled hoodlum." came the snooty remark of Weiss Schnee, soon putting herself in the crosshairs of all this madness.

"Say and believe what you want, it's of your own free will to do so. Just like how I'm free to believe that a so-called heiress like yourself is only here because Papa Schnee got tired of having you as a trophy daughter. Then again, knowing your family, I wouldn't be surprised if he's trying to ditch you for good. And you think my heart is ice-cold."

"How dare you speak so ill of the Schnee name!" shouted Weiss with her pitch going higher, making anyone close to her want to nurse their eardrums."

"Yeah, how dare me alright."

The only one left who wasn't yet to be targeted for Winchester's rain of verbal assaults was the golden-eyed bookworm of RWBY. Of course, she knew that this session of stupidity and degrading would only keep going if she were to speak. Cardin noticed that when he had quickly glanced at her glaring expression.

"All this because people think falling together is the best choice that they could even think to make. What a bunch of brainless fools."

"Shut the Fuck up! Goddamnit, just shut up!" came the outburst of Yang, "All you ever do is ruin everyone's day with just being here! You're better off just being gone from the rest of the Earth!"

The fact that he could detect the whining in Xiao Long's voice made Cardin shake his head out of pity. Throughout this entire time, he didn't have any sick satisfaction when having both of the teams react in such a way. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he ever smiled, even if it was out of spite.

"If you're going to cry, don't do it publically. Just shows you can't even be strong for yourself, or for that ridiculous half-pint of piss and vinegar."

Fists and teeth clenched.

"Acting like that is gonna get those close to you killed."

Breaths were held.

"If it hasn't already before."

Out of the circle of eight friends, Jaune was the one immediately blamed himself for attracting Cardin's attention. If it wasn't for his stupid attempts to help out, he wouldn't have felt the color drain from would soon occur.

Yang's eyes converted from their original peaceful purple into a piercing, deadly crimson with her gorgeous hair flaring wildly in a gusto of fire. Those around her saw her grab an unopened can of soda and reel her hand back as quick as a snake recoiling. Not a single one could stop her in time.

"Yang, no, don't!"

"Yang!"

"Yang!"

"Oh nonononono!"

Whether you were from afar or up close to witness the small full tin can being chucked directly at the bully's face, it wouldn't have mattered one bit. It was the silence that filled the entire area. Nobody picked up their forks or even set it down. Everyone was frozen in place, and it wasn't the Schnee heiress to thank for that.

Slowly, he could feel the warm, dark red fluid trickle down from his nose until it stopped upon his upper lip. Unfazed and clearly not even shaken up, his eyes were closed but remained to be calm.

Finding the recklessness as a means of motivation for voicing out in triumph, Yang spoke. "Y-yeah! How'd that feel? Not so tough now huh?!"

Ruby's fingers had dug themselves into her silky, conditioned hair the moment she saw the drink bounce against the nose of the rebellion. Turning to her older sister, she began to give Yang a barrage of lecturing.

"Yang! That's taking it too far! Look at him, he's bleeding!"

With a look of fatigue and disbelief, the hot-tempered sibling faced the younger team leader. "Ruby, you heard what he said. He talked badly about Dad... About mom."

"I..." she stopped herself, pausing to console Yang while convincing her that she was still no better, "I know, Yang but..."

"What the? D-did he just?" stammered Nora who seemed to show a look of utter disgust that seemed to also hold a meaning of being creeped out.

The two sisters finally joined their friends to witness what was going on.

Standing still, eyes closed and still at ease, he went to go for seconds of wiping the rest of the lasting crimson fluid with his index finger. It was then that Yang and Ruby, as well as everyone else, saw him lick the blood clean off of his finger. They found it revolting, but the display of the fresh blood began to crawl its way up back into his nose was unnerving. Chills were slithered down in waves down their backs

He brought the soft drink up to his lips before pausing. Opening his eyes revealed tiger orange orbs, giving an empty, eerie gaze exclusively fixated on them and not once did he break away from them.

With the same hand, he used his thumb to raise the ring tab up enough him to grab ahold of it with his front teeth. Many had cringed when seeing him easily pull back and spit the aluminum piece out, seemingly unharmed.

Raising the can as if saying to them, 'Cheers,' he began to down the rewarding, cool, grape flavored drink quickly before crushing it in his grip. Despite being a rude, cruel teen, he didn't belch out loud like a poorly mannered child.

Walking forward to the table, he stopped as he gently placed the empty can on the table before sliding it to Yang who didn't seem to be on the verge of wanting to strangle Cardin. Both had locked eyes with the other, no one dared to interrupt them. Her glare didn't diminish, tears welled in her eyes from frustration.

"If that father means so much to you, do him proud then. Unless you think this what he'd want you to do. Is it?"

The question wasn't one that Yang anticipated on ever hearing, the easiest option was to pick a smug remark that would leave his question unanswered. But she wouldn't become a level below Cardin's.

With her eyes narrowed further than his, she responded, "No."

A bold tone that everyone else wouldn't have been able to use if they ever could was the one Yang chose as she was confident that what her family wanted was what they'd get, not failure or disappointment.

"Then don't take the bait. You really want them to expect the best of you, don't waste your energy or attention on scum. Besides, be grateful."

Yang and her friends all had exchanged looks with one another, not prepared whatsoever to witness the interaction.

"For what?" asked the blonde.

"Everything, Xiao-Long. Everything. You got a future. You got friends. You got family, and you know what else you got," he asked with a voice that delved into a lower pitch than how he originally sounded.

Unlike her friends and the other students who watched on the edge of their seats, Yang could see something burning in the infamous bully's pupils, growing and glowing brightly.

Like a fire.

"I'd take a guess, but I'm not. What is it," she asked, skeptical if this was just an act. JNPR and RWB felt the same.

"Humanity. Keep it, or else you'll be something worse than Grimm. **You'll be like ****_me_**."

The group friends could feel their noses pick up the scent of something burning, and the spot they were in became uncomfortably humid. Sweat was somewhat running down the backs and foreheads for a few of them, but together their throats became dry like the Vacuo outback.

That's when they could see another unwanted sight, the rising smoke coming from the body of the most hated student there was. If he was fast, then he would able to not set off the sprinklers to have anyone drenched.

He began to leave, his back turned to everyone as he was lead slowly away with the return of his boots clicking. Yang's mouth was slightly open, and despite no longer being dragged deeper into the hateful, cold but fierce void belonging to Cardin, she was unsatisfied with just seeing him walk away.

_'They're not here. It's just me. And that's all I need. I don't need anyone.'_

* * *

In this life of his, hitting rock bottom wasn't anything he had wished to prepare for. Most of his years he had taken them for granted, believing that great opportunities would just lunge at him every step of the way. How wrong he was.

Why did he attend this school, exactly? Was it to make friends and battle against the monsters, bandits or those who opposed the innocent? No, he only joined in escaping the same place that reminded him of his childhood.

Sometimes he questioned if he would still have turned out this way if he was raised differently or by different parents in general. The thought would buzz around inside his head for hours on end, distracting him from the real world. As of now, he was just a fool who squandered throughout his entire time on this rock.

What was even worse was the fact he was a racist, discriminating the Faunus kind harshly. In truth, he did see them as different beings, not real people. Though, what did they do to him for them to be treated with such hate?

How exactly did he finally feel the immense weight of reality and his sins? Well, he didn't have to face humiliation, although someone else did one a certain day. Jaune's life was even spared as well during that same day. Had it not been for the bully to step in and brawl with the monsters they've trained to combat against, Arc would have most likely been dinner for them.

Looking back then during the field trip in Forever Fall, and looking where he was now, Cardin knew he himself wasn't truly spared.

* * *

Oobleck had it up to here with how Cardin slacked off in his classes, staring off into space so long as it wasn't anywhere near the teacher. His student didn't even bother to pick up his pencil and jot down the notes needed for this Friday's test. Instead of trying to sneakily throw paper wads at Jaune, he would just rest his head down on the desk.

Each second he would spend in any class would be all for nothing but to be assigned afterschool detention, being sent out or being kept after class to be scolded by the teachers. If he had an ounce of care, then he would have actually been surprised that he wasn't expelled, but no.

"Mr. Winchester," came the voice of their teacher. Several students looked away from their journals, curious to see what would happen if they didn't have anything else going on in their uneventful day.

No reply, not even a grunt came from the scumbag. That's all he could ever see in the mirror in the morning, afternoon and night. Aside from a blank stare, his eyes began to have dark baggy circles from underneath them.

Silence followed for an uncomfortable amount of seconds, save for except the scribbling of pencils. If he had to walk over there for the 4th time this week...

No, no. Not today.

"Mr. Winchester, pick up your things and see the principal."

This was the compromise between Cardin and the teachers as a way of working with the other. However, as the misbehaved boy stood up, he refused to gather his supplies and walked up the steps and out the door. No longer did he care if everyone's eyes were directed at his back.

_'There shouldn't be a reason for everyone to feel somewhat tensed during these moments,'_ he thought to himself.

Talking wasn't rare for Cardin, he just would speak when he believed he needed to. It had been like that ever since a few days after the trip.

For a seemingly disturbed, self-loathing individual, most could see that a harsh and strange change was taking its toll on him. This was just a husk who wore Cardin's skin like leather that was a few sizes too big.

* * *

Finally, he reached the door to his room that was devoid of his teammates, they took off due to their own reasons, to escape from pulling a stunt that Cardin had faced like a man whilst being framed. The cowards.

After closing the door, he took off his leather jacket and shirt and crashed upon his bed, sighing as he no longer needed to rub the sleep out his eyes. These days were just slowing him down, and he couldn't say it sucked the life out of him if there wasn't one anymore.

His heart, if it didn't feel numb then it would feel empty. A painful hole that seemed to be drilling deeper until his back seemed to show a flesh crater.

How much longer did he have to stay here? Here at school, here in Vale...

...

...

...

...

On Remnant?

His eyes popped open as he stood upright, digging his fingers through his hair. Did he seriously contemplate taking his own life and back out of the deal? What's next, he was going to walk up to people and beg them to just kill him?

He thought in his head, he actually did it. Kill. Someone kill him.

_'Kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me.'_

The open palm of his right hand smacked his cheek enough for a sharp clap to be heard. Sighing to himself, he shook his head at how long this was being stretched.

"Screw this."

This was probably just another act, just another stupid act that his brain had to urge him to do.

He didn't know what to do.

He didn't know who to go to for help.

What questions seemed appropriate to ask.

_How to think._

His world was frustrating, traitorous and a waste.

Before he could sink deeper into his depression, a notification ringed on his scroll. Snatching it out, he looked to see that an unknown contact that held no identity message him.

**_My office. Now._**

There was the icing on the cake. It tasted bitter.

* * *

**/Cardin/**

* * *

How long exactly did I have to stay in this room? If they wanted to eagerly sentence me detention, then they needed to hurry it up, pronto. No point in having their number one troublemaker wait all damn day or whatever the time was.

No ounce of fear or anxiousness was evident in my soul anymore, just boredom having to wait for these idiots to step in and be done with it all. With nothing else to do, I sat with my eyes closed, hopefully, maybe I could get some sleep after what happened.

It wouldn't matter how much longer I had to sit here and wait. Truthfully, despite the fact that they've kept me in here in order to discuss amongst themselves on what happens next, I realized I have plenty of time to indulge myself and actually have some clarity.

I figured that I might as well relish myself in this one-time open window, by allowing myself to have the same plethora of emotions that a real teenager would feel.

Angst.

Humility.

Anticipation.

Anger.

And lastly, guilt.

All of them weren't positive, but see, where I'm heading, I won't have time to experience them again. I can't afford to. I've made a deal, and so I need to uphold it. Not that I would have a choice. They made the choice for me, despite that, I would still see through with it.

I was just hoping that I wouldn't have to meet them in person again any time soon, it was already bad enough they were in my head. Damn this bloodline.

No ounce of fear or anxiousness was evident in my soul anymore, not even boredom settled in. As I've said, I was taking the opportunity of allowing myself to be a teenager for the final moments Still, having to wait for the staff to step in and be done with it all was absolutely needed.

The click of the door was able to eliminate the growing irritation of just sitting in my chair. Stretching my neck, I allowed myself to display my attitude.

"Took you long enough. For a headmaster and possible domination lover, you sure do take your sweet ass time."

"Patience could grant you so much if you knew where to search for it inside yourself."

I opened my eyes to see the same familiar man who held his cup of joe or whatever it was along with the same crop wielding woman who accompanied him. This was far from interesting, and just provided even more of a waste of my time.

"Well, give me that card then."

He didn't raise an eyebrow, even as he asked, "Card? What card do you speak of?"

"The one that explains why I'm facing expulsion. Come on, old man. You have had plenty of years of experience to realize that having a bad image for Beacon doesn't help anyone."

Then I scoffed. "Unless you're getting senile."

The moment those words left my mouth, a single whip cut through the air and next to my propped foot on the table. I didn't flinch, and all she would get were my unamused eyes lazily dragging them up to interlock with hers.

"Not impressed, Witch."

"Unless you would prefer I enchant your mouth to be closed shut, then you will heed my advice that you respect the headmaster."

If I was a regular student who cared about attending this dump of an academy, then maybe I'd be concerned with how sharp her warning was. But I'm not. Glancing at the calmer four-eyed adult, I spoke while keeping my eyes conjoined in the stare off with the dominatrix.

"I'm assuming you've made your decision, Ozpin"

"If you are referring if your occupation resides here, that is still yet to be decided, Mr. Winchester."

He adjusted his glasses while taking a sip from his cup.

"Do you mind if I make a small request in case this takes a while"

"Ask and we shall see."

"It's nothing major, but… I'd really appreciate it if I can have a bottle of water.."

A nod was enough for Glynda to reluctantly head back in order to fulfill my very needed beverage.

"Might wanna make the two bottles of water, actually."

Despite the fact that the temperature in the office was far from warm, the same couldn't be said for me. I felt as though my skin was doused in cooking oil and being heated by the sun.

Shortly, Goodwitch returned with what I wanted. Just in time too, because it didn't take long for my body to start expelling actual smoke from every pore imaginable. Ozpin's eyebrows lifted in amusement whilst Goodwitch's eyes widened.

"Are you-"

"Just give me a minute."

Immediately, I opened one bottle and chugged the first half of it before pouring the rest of it on my face without hesitation. Although it wouldn't last for too long, the water was enough to cool down the heat from within me. After I finish here, I'm going to need to talk to them about these small irritations.

"Thank you, you don't know how badly I needed that."

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we?"

This... was going to take a while

"If that's what you want, so be it."

"We want the truth."

"Then let's see if you can handle it."


	2. The Truth (Upcoming)

"The truth is what you said you wanted, and so you'll get it."

**Consuming one entire bottle of water without any hesitation, he stared straight ahead through both of the adults. There was a distance that was far from he had sat, one distance that he would soon venture to. For many, they could not, in any way, make it through alive.**

**The first step would soon be their last.**

"You've been wondering why I haven't been participating in class, why I would just ignore the teachers. It's nothing special, nothing of your concern, but something just considered as to what you ask of."

**He was in a different place, a zone where he couldn't be touched by ridicules, judgment, narrow looks and other people's presences. He spoke not to the huntsmen and huntress who stood across from him. But to the Gods.**

**Each word spoken was bitter and low. Although not quite sotto, both Goodwitch and her closest companion could be able to make out his confession.**

"The days spent here were all but good. Anyone... Everyone knew that the sight of me was enough to ruin their day. But no one ever came of interest. People just had the bad luck of coming into contact with me. The response they'd get was a genuine one. I viewed two different races, you know that. I know that. I still view opposites... But not what you would come to think... Especially if it's with me."

**Goodwitch couldn't quite confirm what the boy was getting at, but she wouldn't be the one to just see this as a delinquent gone off the deep end.**

**In all of his too many years, the headmaster himself had yet to meet someone who had two seemingly different personalities. The students wouldn't be able to detect it, but they weren't necessarily looking to see what had changed, but what would be worse about him.**

"These opposites I view today are simple. Within reason. I guess you can say, those two opposites are those who are innocent... And those... Who are_ Guilty_."


	3. Spilling

Killing time is one of the hardest obstacles a person can ever wish to defeat when they're so focused on it. You think maybe at least ten minutes have passed, but in actuality, it's been fifteen seconds. Why can't your mind find something else to concentrate on? Why? Why, why, why?

You can delve deep into any memory you have, good or bad ones, don't matter. You can also keep telling yourself that no matter how hard or how long you focus on them, it won't be enough for time to end. Especially if you're someone like me.

A heart like mine, as cold as it seems, it burns worse than a pot of hot, boiling water. Did before, still does now. I don't know exactly how old I was when I first got heartburn, but I'll tell you what, having it go on day and night sure didn't turn me into a happy camper.

I can't breathe as good as I used to, only because I don't have to anymore. It was mainly the terrifying realization that I can go the rest of my life without inhaling any oxygen. Is it a skill? No, not even a little. As far as I know, I don't know a single human out there who can be able to have this curse.

So, on to my past life. Try not to fall asleep on me, Ozpin.

When I wasn't at the plantation, with the old man, I was usually out and about in the woods that surrounded us. I even used to go out and explore miles away from where I lived. I needed to, just to roam out and make it all mine so I wouldn't have to fear anything.

Usually, you'd expect the typical sights when alone in nature's house. Maybe a deer, hell, maybe even a pack of beowolves. But you'd be pretty shocked when the latter was such a rare sight to see.

Wasn't long before I was beginning to enter my teen years. That's where I felt as though if I was going to suffer, I was gonna do it while having some sort of fun.

I was fourteen when I got my first dirt bike. It was used, but I didn't buy it. Yeah, I strongarmed it from some jackass who ran his mouth more than I ever had at the time at a gas station. He had it coming.

Now since I used to live in the sticks, finding something to do wasn't exactly easy. With my brand new ride, I'd head to towns nearby and take part in earning some easy money under the cop's noses. Drag racing was what I use to do, in fact, I still was able to without you knowing.

Ever wonder how I'd spend my weekend nights? Maybe you did know, but don't expect me to do it anymore. I've got no need for cash as of now. Even when I had to use it, it was just for clothes, food, and parts for my bike. Got just about everything I need.

Now you said you wanted me to start from the beginning, well, better have enough coffee and be sure to get more water. Come night, we'll be through.

* * *

For those who heard or for those who were actually there during the little trip Goodwitch accompanied us on, you would know that something unexpected occurred during our assigned task.

I was never one to enjoy taking field trips, not after turning eight. That's a different story, though. Now including I don't like practically everyone, this day was bound to end badly. Goodwitch would probably expect the usual from someone like myself. Isn't that right, wicked witch?

Easy with that crop, it's just a nickname.

But personally, I would not blame you for one second to have to wait when trouble seemingly originates from me. In the end, there _was_ trouble. Just not quite what you'd hope for.

Forever fall was nothing too special when it came to the open wilderness, it was just another forest that held life, both docile and quite ferocious. Maybe that's why I never liked the woods surrounding the plantation. Truthfully, before that day, I had never felt safe. Even when I left, trouble seemed to linger on my shoulders at every second.

If I was a normal person, then anxiety would have me tossing and turning at night and probably bother me to the point I would be afraid of having an actual heart attack at any second. Let's be honest, we've all or will have that fear.

Fear, something that controls a living being in order for them to succumb and have their strength diminish.

It's actually kind of humorous. Sorry for laughing like that. The only one I ever had.

Anyways, I've digressed enough as it is.

Baby blue skies painted over the blush-colored forest seemed to only exist in fairytale novels, but this was far from nonfiction. I trudged behind everyone who was following Goodwitch, they would either busy themselves with not paying attention, as expected. It's nothing personal, well maybe it is, but not all of us are the ideal perfect student who listens to teachers. That there is mostly nonfiction.

When I heard you finally announce that we were to collect red sap to give to Professor Peach, there was my cue to, unsurprisingly, disobey you and just find somewhere seclusive for me to rest until it was time to head back to the school. Now that I think about it, there's a good chance I could have been left behind if I didn't know when we were leaving. Isn't that a shame.

* * *

It didn't matter how long I was in there, I was free from the interrogation. Free from the bullshit of an exchange of questions and answers in order to figure out what had happened in the cafeteria today and even some information regarding the field trip to Forever Fall. A major waste of two hours in my opinion, but then again, no one asked.

Hiking away from the tower and back onto the ground level, I began heading to the dorms.

They wanted the truth and they got it, now I needed time to myself.

Time. I had... time?

I couldn't... I just couldn't... All of the past two days... I had escaped... I had survived and I was here...

* * *

_*C*R*Y__*****__O*F__*****__T*H*E__*****__C*A*R*D*I*N*A*L_

* * *

"...cuse me."

A voice rose, and despite hearing it for the first time, he wasn't startled. Normally, she'd annoy the absolute piss out of him, but he couldn't feel any ounce of irritation from being spoken to from her. If he was going to pursue his goal, he couldn't afford to be easily triggered by his original teenage roots.

Starting off with a deep grunt, he addressed the girl behind him. "What do you want, kid?"

If he could see her expression, it would most likely be a typical pout from the choice of the title he gave her.

"Hey, I'm not a... I mean... I actually want to..."

This was supposed to be the part where she would spit it out, but having to wait for her search for the correct words simply bored him. For her, she didn't need the ability to see if his facial expression was far from amused.

"I actually wanted to talk to you, is all..." said the girl who finally walked up to his left side to where he could see some familiar details in his peripheral vision.

She was pretty short for a girl her age, but those silver eyes seemed to grow bigger as the school year progressed.

Cardin either didn't believe her or simply wasn't in the mood, regardless, he didn't stop himself from scoffing incredulously.

"You wanna talk to me? Yeah, right."

His feet began to take steps away from the female team leader with his thumbs hooked in his pockets. His ears heard her once again fumble for words in order to have him halt and hear her out.

"Well just wait, I really do wanna ask a few questions. Especially if you're doing okay. Are you?"

Care? Directed towards him?

_'Don't even make me laugh,' _he thought.

"Kid, that's gotta be the dumbest thing I've been asked before. I'm not lyin' when I say that."

"How is it dumb? I mean sure, you probably don't believe me since, well, you've been a bit of a jerk... and a bully."

Another shaking of his head came, "I hate sweets, so don't ever sugarcoat anything again. I've been a major son a bitch the entire time I've been here... And what makes you think talking to me is a good idea?"

That question didn't take Ruby by surprise, it seems as though she had prepped herself for this.

"Because I wanted to see how you were doing after what happened today."

The unwanted chat took enough of both of their time to have them finally arrive at the front of their dorm building. Even as he opened the door and quickly closed it behind him, the girl was persistent in talking to him.

"Did you hear me?"

"Unfortunately," he replied as he turned the corner and into the hallway that was filled with other students hanging around outside their rooms. As soon as they spotted the infamous bully, they stopped conversing as they stared cautiously.

"You people undressin' me with those eyes? Quit staring, freaks."

Ruby, on her part, decided to help him.

"Uh sorry everyone, please just ignore us, he's not really happy at the mome-"

Ruby didn't focus on what was in front of her as she tried to make the other students steer their attention away, resulting in her bumping up against the firm back of Cardin.

He sighed, figuring it was best to turn on his heel and put an end to this.

"Alright, listen here. You need to just scram, little girl. What you're doing is a waste of your time, and if you get caught talking to me, that means I have to put up with your team. Especially your sister."

Her eyes connected with his, almost wishing to look away from his narrowed face, but she pushed it aside.

"Look, I'm sorry that Yang mentioned your parents. It wasn't right, not at all."

Dead silence proved that she was a fool for not thinking what her words would bring. Thinking she would cringe from seeing if his face was scrunched up from anger, she immediately started to apologize.

"We're through talking."

"Waitwaitwait, I'm sorry, please just-"

Ruby's pleas fell on deaf ears, but Cardin's ability to see what would greet him around the next corner he turned to would be unfortunate. Both teams of JNPR and Ruby's teammates had automatically looked at the most unlikely pair of people to be seen together.

"Ruby? There you ar-"

Cardin massaged his temples even as he continued walking, _'What are the fuckin' odds?'_

"Hey, what do you think you're doing with my sister?"

When he didn't give a response, she felt as though she had every right to get an answer.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, you moron!"

"Yeah, well so has your sister. Do me a favor, quit fucking assuming I'm still doing the same shit."

Jaune, once again, felt the need to step in.

"Cardin, you should-"

"Shut up," came from Cardin who nonchalantly cut him off.

"Cardin, wait! Please, at least let Yang apologize for-"

The older sibling's hair whipped fast as she looked at her younger sister/team leader with a look of utter confusion mixed with a small hint of betrayal.

"Apologize? Sis, who's side are you on? I'm only trying to help you."

Even as he passed Blake and Weiss who glared at him, Cardin couldn't easily escape with Yang angrily blocking his path with her foot stomped into the floor.

"Woah, Yang, hold on. He didn't do anything to me."

Any opportunity would do, as had it been proved as the delinquent stepped past the ill-tempered blonde. Yang seemed skeptical of hearing that the boy wasn't up to anything bad, but trust and love for her family won in the end.

"He didn't? So you two just walked with each other by coincidence?" she asked as she left Cardin where he stood while making sure Ruby was completely fine.

_'Being followed is more like it, any more of this and it's just full-on stalking__,__' _thought the former bully. One interrogation was enough and having a second one due to some girl constantly wishing to speak to him was almost close to pissing him off.

Not caring if they wanted to talk to him, Cardin continued to walk away.

"Cardin, wait! At least let _me_ apologize for-"

"**E****-**_nough_."

The boy's voice raised but his temper was absent, although, part of him did wish to express how angry he truly was. But what good would it do?

"I'm gonna nail these facts straight through that thick skull of yours, you little brat. I've had enough of you and your constant talking. You, your sister. Everyone who's a part of your circle."

If he was going to stop and speak again, it would have to be enough for these idiots to understand. Turning to face all eight of them, he raised his voice.

"I told you, I don't want a fuckin' apology, kid. Let me repeat it. I don't want a single...fucking... thing," came the final bark of Cardin who let a small amount of hate to slip in.

"From now on, just stay the hell away from me. No more of this. Zero. It ends right here, right now. We wouldn't have to be in this bullshit had it not been for your pesky sister following me, and for what?"

Two seconds of silence was all there was before anyone could even give a response.

"I'll tell you what. All because she wanted to, quote,_ 'See if I was doing okay.'_ Well, it _should _not and _will_ not be any of your damn concern."

Ruby wasn't his friend, not at all. Cardin wasn't the only person she had ever met who she had pitied due to being misguided. Signal Academy had its fair share of students who were troubled, but a good few of them were able to overcome their bad traits and see eye to eye to her.

Could the same be said for this outcast of Beacon Academy?

The scythe wielder would be lying if she said she didn't feel somewhat hurt from hearing his words, they held rejection and venom.

"But it is, I do care and I don't hate you. So please," she took a few steps forward, leaving her friends to stand behind her who were ready to step in.

"Just please let me help, you don't have to be seen as a bully anymore... If you just stop and let it out," she ended before being two feet away from him with her hand reaching out to him.

Cardin scowled at the pale hand inviting him to succumb to showing traits belonging to a human. A human...

All of the other watching teenagers picked up on his eyes widening furiously.

"_Keep that paw away from me before I slap it_."

The younger student halted, heeding his warning as she rested her hand against her chest, her eyes beginning to look downcast.

"Okay, that's it! Come here-"

Blake quickly grabbed the furious Yang by her left arm, somewhat intimidated by what she could do the brooding biker with her fists instead of a soda can. Weiss herself assisted the bookworm by hurriedly taking hold of the opposite arm.

Team JNPR jumped in to impede the blonde sister from engaging the biker. Nora was hesitant but reluctantly decided to stop Yang simply because she did it for her best friend.

Twelve hands in total had been wrapped around Yang who struggled in slipping free from her friends who intervened.

"Yang, please, just stop," came the plea from Ruby who quickly turned her before looking back at Cardin who didn't flinch from Yang who stomped forward for his hide.

"I'm saying this only once. If you think that I will sulk and fucking break down crying all because of what happened in the cafeteria, then you, little girl, are a complete and utter... fucking idiot."

The hiss that followed in his voice jabbed into her stomach slightly, but she was still able to swallow down the attack.

This wasn't about pride, this wasn't about becoming weak or strong. This was what involved deadweights and crybabies. He knew that.

"Now while they keep your sister at bay, you can relay this back if you want. "

Despite warning her to keep back, he decreased the distance between him and the girl, towering over her as she looked into his eyes while hers looked somewhat abused.

"If people bite the bullet, they will stay dead, that's just the way it is. What I said in that cafeteria is true. My father is dead and he is never coming back, and that is my fault. All of it always has been. That rabbit girl, any Faunus, scrawny Arc, and my father. So don't ever tell me what I can and can't be. You don't decide it. I do."

When his sentence ended, he intended for her to stay silent, she had but only for so long. Ruby's lips quivered before her mouth opened to utter, "But-"

"Shut your mouth, you little nosy bitch," he declared with irritation.

Yang's anger level rose,** but would fail to raise higher than someone else's.**

"Watch your damn mouth-"

"YOU WATCH YOURS!"

By tradition of not expecting the unexpected, everyone had the same reaction of staying quiet. His unexpected shout caused her ears to wince as she took a step back, the others had their attention snap back to the two, almost forgetting to secure Yang.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR HER?! DID YOU?! SHE TALKED TO ME FIRST!"

His crazed eyes held some sort of shining glint as he redirected them to Ruby.

"I DO! YOU DO NOT, ONLY I DO!"

Sputtering for her words, she felt a hot frustration build within her throat as she forgot what he was talking about. "W-what?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! IT'S ME! NO ONE ELSE! I'M THE ONE, YOU HEAR! I'M THE ONE WHO GETS TO DECIDE!" he snarled with his white teeth grounding from the top and below.

Never had anyone seen him give an outburst of any kind. Unbeknownst to them, it was only the first level. After a few more seconds of seething, he grunted before clenching his eyes shut, regretful of karma coming in to avenge Ruby.

His fingers clawed away at his face as Ruby had heard a crackle somewhere, revealing it to originate from Cardin. Yang had stopped rocking around as she could see in front of her that smoke was forming where the bully stood.

Every pore on his body began to cook rapidly to the point where they could smell the eerie scent of **_burning meat_**.

_'FUCK OFF! GODDAMNIT, WHY CAN'T I BE LEFT ALONE!__!'_

Even as he turned around, bent over with his head ducked, Ruby was able to hear him groaning as if he was pushing a heavy object with all his might. _Endurance_.

_'FUCK!'_

Peering through his fingers, he was able to see that the other side of the hallway was clear, but there was one error. They would know which dorm was his sooner or later, and if they were to see him evolve, there'd be trouble to deal with later.

"Cardin, what's wrong?" came the concern of Rose as she had to swallow what had just occurred as he reached a hand out forward.

As soon as her hand was able to touch his lowered shoulder, he quickly whipped back as his fist came reeling in and swung.

Everyone had blinked, no one could piece it all together in the first minute.

With the help of sight, it would have hit flesh. Should he have made direct contact with the desired target, he would have been truly been in legal trouble.

Above Ruby's head, Cardin's fist had bashed through the wall, breaking a larger hole than anyone could ever muster. Not even Yang's anger and skills could be considered as a challenge.

Spider webs of cracks formed above the hole as another crackle had soon begun popping loud enough for everyone to hear. It didn't belong to the wood, and it soon began to smell awfully familiar.

With his face still buried in his free hand, Cardin retracted his other one back as it shook violently as he could feel genuine physical pain for the first time in forever.

Red painted the sharp, broken wood from the hole in the way, trickling down both onto the wall...and down Cardin's hand as splinters punctured themselves into each finger. Ruby had the unfortunate luck of witnessing that certain thick pieces were stabbed in the spaces between his knuckles.

Drip, drip, drip. Drops of blood painted the floor.

"Cardin!"

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

If anyone doubted a big person like him to be lacking in cardio, they would have to reconsider after everyone witnessed Cardin become a mere blur as he turned the corner.

For them, they had to find out how to put out the growing power that originated beside them. Trouble always spreads like wildfire, and Cardin's punch certainly was no exception.

Leave it a few friends out of the circle to fetch for some water in order to put out the flame escaping from the hole in the wall.

* * *

Run. All he could do was just run. If he ever took the time to stop and think, perhaps he could wonder if he's been doing it his entire life...but it's hard to do so when his feet ran like something was after him.

The dark night had greeted him after running down the stairs and escaping outside.

His lungs had begun to burn badly and only after he felt as though he'd drop dead did he stop and keel over. He was not unfit by any means, so finding himself at the boulevard proved he was quite the runner.

All he could do was hope no one would follow or find him, just not yet anyways.

Today would be his last day, the last day he could ever have these emotions again. This was the time to relive the memories of wasted opportunities, failures he had never fixed before. The wrong he had committed against others. He had the opportunity to regret all of which he's caused before.

Nothing could be felt anywhere inside him unless the realization of the years he's lived was truly confirmed to have been in vain counted.

Even as his feet began trudging in an unknown direction, his mind remained occupied by the constant flooding of turmoil. Echoes of harsh shouts, furniture being broken and the blank but broken expression of someone's face flowed in the river.

The certain someone had taken it, taking it all from Cardin every day since he had been born.

If it wasn't just abuse for one at home, it would be at schools. From kindergarten all the way up to his first year as a freshman, students would meet the wrath of a cruel but fragile heart. The pain he had given hadn't stopped until today.

Without any of his jackets, Cardin could feel the wind send chills down his arms, turning his knob of emotions to another level. Add in the setting sun that gleamed its last rays of the day in its final moments, and he could certainly feel what most younglings had felt.

His knee had bumped into a bench, finally getting to become more aware of his surroundings. Looking from left to right, he could see that he was in the courtyard. The light post hadn't turned on yet, and only send more of a cool sensation down his back.

What was there to do other than the obvious?

Taking a seat, he hanged his head down, facing his lap. The days of being gone from the academy were the start, and although he didn't have very many nightmares as a child, he would soon face them now.

Seventeen years. How were they spent? Poorly. Days wasted. Hearts broken. Pain growing. Unbeknownst to him, he was bottling it all up during those years. There was no use in feeling joy, to have a good moment with anyone. Not even with... **Him.**

Although **he **had tried **his** absolute best, Cardin still wouldn't allow any of **his** actions to prove **himself** worthy of being trusted or even cared for.

He was given support. Support from the man he had known all his life. Support from a man who couldn't connect with him.

When he would say, **"Hey, big guy," **the boy would respond with silence.

When he would say, **"Have a good day at school," **the boy would scoff and follow with, "School's for losers."

Should there ever be a mention of a lost family figure, both of them would be reminded that it was the only similarity they had.

**"Happy Birthday, Cardin."**

The day he had left for Beacon, the last normal interaction he would have with the man...

**"C'mon, big guy. Open it for me at least. ****Please, Cardin. I just want you to accept this before you leave."**

"Damn you. All your life, all your life you put up with it. It should have been me. Goddamnit, it should have been me, you dumb bastard."

A sharp gasp escaped his mouth, a single twitch in his neck, his body shuddered uncontrollably for a brief minute. He found what set him off. Finally, he could uncover the gift. A gift comprised of whatever humanity he truly had that wasn't so rotten... but how long would it last?

"You bastard, you bastard, you bastard...dumb...bastard...you dumb...bas...tard..."

A quiver was invoked in his lips as he glared at the ground the best he could. This feeling, what was it? It was so familiar, but yet he couldn't even begin to control it. Did he even want to control it?

The body could certainly be quite traitorous, and yet, it could provide the user to let this hot, frustration that brewed inside. His eyes shut tightly, stinging from the pressure and how much it hurt knowing he was alone.

The boy's fingers formed like an animal's when fixing to claw at another. Digging the nails back into his face, he was forgetful when remembering that his one bloodied hand still didn't cease in spilling a little more fluids. A few pieces of splinters dug into his brows, add in the red liquid that was soaking his arm in separate downward trails, he was a bloody mess.

Pulling his head with all his might, he fell onto his knees as he ducked his head under. He shook like a leaf as each second of the memories played out.\

Opening his eyes he looked to see his tears begin to leak out and splash into his maroon shaded hands, they clenched until the left could show that it turned white. Raising them up, he bashed them both onto the hard ground, uncaring if he drove the splinters further inside his flesh.

**"I love you, son."**

...

**"I'm not your fucking son."**

"Dad, I'm..."

There were no brakes on this ride, he was heading into a bad time. He choked down his sobs for so long, but in the end, he began to scream at the ground and coughed. Day, by day, by day...

He pictured himself just spitting in his face. Of slamming the door to his face. Of making him feel that he couldn't fill in two spots despite not even allowing him to fill in one.

His father was dead and Cardin knew he could never have a second chance of telling him that he loved him back. He lost family, and he lost his best friend.

"Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!FUCK! FUCK! Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuuuuuuahhhhugg," he trailed his voice in such a pitiful drawl.

Stomp, stomp, stomp.

Drip, drip, drip.

Cry, cry, cry.

Bleed, bleed, bleed.

Accept.

"I love you too...so..o.. much," he shook his head, and when he couldn't get the pain lurching in his brain to stop, he could only bash it too against his pathetic pool.

He's killed someone close, and he knew it. His one chance of having something real was gone. This is where it all ended. In his own world of darkness. No light would be seen in this wretched loophole of infinite regret and sorrow.

One word could be included to define him.

**G**_uilty_

* * *

A world he feared to live, a realm that suited him for his heart.

**H**_ell_

* * *

Never was believing that he never had a heart, to begin with, was considered far fetched. The fuel that pumped his blackened heart was pure hate, a dark and burning tar. It kept him warm...but now the fuel did not have a shortage, but rather a scarcity.

When something would begin, there would also be a...

**O**_rigin_

* * *

Right, wrong. Miracles seemed to have never been presented for him.

**S**_ins_

* * *

Wickedness boiled in his blood. Every word, every action, nothing pure was sensed.

**T**_ormentor_

* * *

Feeling sorry for himself showed the first peg was knocked down, he was still so pitiful. There was no other option left.

**R**_e__pent_

* * *

What he had lost...

**I**_nnocence_

* * *

What he had caused, what he had seen...

**D**_eath_

* * *

What he had faced before...

**E**_vil_

* * *

Inside, in tradition, come forth. A new start. Time. Time to...

**R**_ise_

But how could he? He had nothing to start with.

The burning attack in his chest clawed away from within, forcing him to grit his teeth and hiss. These were becoming too recent and too noticeable for his liking. After letting the traveling pain dig further inside his left side, he believed as though it felt slightly numb. Cardin couldn't help but think that after having problems that seemed medical when he was a kid, it would help prepare him for this. Apparently, the real thing seemed to have held a stronger surprise for him.

He didn't give a spiteful chuckle when she seemed to grow genuinely uneasy, he just kept clutching his heart as it had no intention of giving him mercy.

A husk, he no longer wished to be.

Something, somewhere out there in the world holds the key,

One of which would set him free.

The days passed, and he sulked and wondered

Whether he belonged up above or down under.

When the thoughts were present and the longing came about,

All he could feel was shame and doubt.

Doubt and shame for all he had caused,

And so many years he realized he had lost.

Born a burden and lived with burdens were never wished to be determined.

His choices, his hate wasn't embedded by tradition.

Rather, it was poor assurance had he made this decision.

Regret and hopelessness tired him so,

In this life he lived was extremely low.

This was torture, this was pain

No happiness was offered, nothing good to gain

Endless sleep wasn't as pleasant as it sounded

But his will to continue on had been grounded.

A tear had never before trickled down his dry cheeks

For devils or bastards weren't known to have emotional leaks.

Weakness could be sensed,

It grew to be immense,

And there was no guarantee that what he did could be cleansed…

* * *

What could he have absolutely have yearned for in another life?

* * *

He lay on the ground, just letting it out and bawling. He wished he never existed. He wished he could start over. To erase the pain of the innocent and be the better man that few loved ones wanted him to be.

He vowed vengeance

Vengeance from himself...


	4. Regretting and Remembering

This night had grown cold. Cold and everlasting. An hour had passed when Cardin had chosen to be a weak, pitiful, child, crying out for mommy and daddy. If any good came from this, it would be that no one had come looking for him. Either because it was getting late or because they had to deal with the fire he had caused. Well, as far as he could tell, if smoke wasn't coming from the windows, it was all fine.

All so fine without him. During the two days he had been away from Beacon, he bet a thousand lien that many people would've thrown a party if they had the chance. He could've just been a bad memory to remember and nothing else. But no, no, he had to come back. The question still lingered as to why he had to.

Red tinted his eyes as he gazed out into the darkness and the phantom blanket allowed the chilling wind to caress his arms and neck. One thing Cardin couldn't confirm is that his tears have dried up for eternity. Would he have a right to weep next time?

Hardly. What else did he have to lose? His life? What life? All he had was shame and regret.

Why did they have to fight? Why did the Grimm have to be real? Why couldn't life just be so much more simple?

Cardin had to ask himself if this was all he could do. Ask why to whoever could read his thoughts and hope they'd answer them.

For example...

"Why did she have to leave?"

A duo had then formed, and yet he had hardly helped the situation he dealt with for years.

"Why did they have to take him away?"

It wasn't fair for him, which he had believed.

"What the fuck am I gonna do?"

His voice was thick with mucus as his face was a sopping mess of tears. Hearing his own voice question out loud in a dismal way crushed his will and only increased an emotion that had been untapped until now.

Cardin was growing fearful. Fearful of what? Well, of himself, what he'd do, and what would happen should he stick around. He was a danger to himself and others.

This was more than he could handle, the insistent dread lingering had worn him down but not apparently enough to stop him from forcing himself off the ground. At first, he had sprinted aimlessly as he had to adjust from getting up so quickly. Soon he was able to begin hightailing it back to the dorm. He needed to get some form of rest if he was going to pull off what would come tomorrow.

* * *

Entering the dorm he had stormed out of before was no trouble. It was surveying the halls carefully without being spotted by certain people that could prove to be tricky. Now back then, he was able to be pretty stealthy when outdoors. Tonight didn't happen to be one of those times.

Afraid of even stepping, he made sure no one was in sight before walking around the corner and tiptoeing to his room's door. The hallway was shaded a dark blue as the moon shined through the windows, reminding him of how he used to feel a little concerned when by his lonesome at first as a child.

Not now, no, he could _not _remember those feelings now. Not yet, when he was in his room, then he could be pathetic.

Despite not being in the same spot where he had been confronted by teams RWBY and JNPR, he could still pick up on the smell of recently burned wood from earlier.

Cardin was a couple of feet away from the door, and he had expected someone to pop around the corner, but no one came about. Face to face with his ticket to isolation for the night, he fumbled with the doorknob before successfully opening it and closing it behind him.

Locking the door was a must, to which Cardin had made sure he had done the second he was inside. It was locked, yes, it was locked, he didn't need to check a third time, or fourth time or even a fifth. When he told himself he needed to quit fiddling with the knob, he couldn't stop his hands from shaking like mad.

Why, why were his hands shaking?

"Stop it, stop it!"

He all but shouted before cursing in a hasty whisper, forgetting he was supposed to remain unknown to everyone's knowledge for now. For now, he wouldn't have to face the headmaster about damaging school property. Cardin knew that tomorrow morning he would most likely have his ass chewed out for the second time this week.

Getting lectured would be child's play, he'll just have to nod or at least respond and not have the intentions of being a moron. As of now, he needed to go to sleep, take himself into the world he loved the most.

All he would need to do is just take those steps to his big boy bed. Cardin seemed to have trouble remembering if he had something still in the back of his throat that bothered him something bad. Maybe it was just indigestion, but he had prayed he didn't need to go throw up. Vomiting right when you want to crash into bed, or in the middle of the night had been a fear he had fostered into the back of his mind ever since he was a child.

If this had to be the case he didn't want to face, he prepared for the worst by placing the trash can he kept close to the edge of his bed as he began to undo his pants until he was down to his boxers along with no shirt.

Lying back while still shaking, he did his best to console himself. Cardin had let his imagination run wild for the first time at that moment.

* * *

_**...**_

_**'Blush-Colored Forest/'**_

_**'Trip.'**_

_**'Trouble.'**_

* * *

It was the day that three groups had attended a tour that introduced them to the Emerald Forest. Many were excited, but it should have been of no surprise that one was very uninterested in what nature had to offer.

Having to waste his time was one thing, but to include teams JNPR and RWBY were enough for him to be in a bad mood during that afternoon. Walking ahead of his, _'teammates,' _he had made sure to look straight forward without being too entirely focused on what their teacher, Ms. Goodwitch, had to offer as information.

Cardin didn't have too many interactions with most of those he despised, a few unfriendly glances here and there, but that was about it. Even if they didn't hear what kind of lifestyle he lived, which was definitely impossible, he wasn't interested in getting on their good side.

All of this was why he did his best to keep a good distance away from the two teams ahead of him. His eyes wouldn't direct themselves to the side should either the blonde long mane of hair turn around, party girls like her were a major headache having to listen to even if they weren't talking to you.

The people ahead of him all stopped in place, getting him to pay attention for once.

"Now do listen closely everyone, for we will now discuss the second reason we've arrived. Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap, but please, be wary when I include that Grimm roams around these parts. Be sure to stick closely, I repeat, stick closely to your teammates."

_'Honestly, if I were to just say, 'Yawn,' out loud, I'd seriously would be asking for it, but come on, like we didn't know this already.'_

Being rebellious, the bully rolled his eyes at Goodwitch's advice. Turning his head halfway to the three twips behind him, he spoke loud enough for them to hear.

"You three do as she says. I'm off."

Cardin's feet turned in a 90-degree angle, walking away from the designated spot intended for everyone to stay at. Although he wasn't quite off the hook when he felt someone stupid enough to grab his arm to halt him.

"Then what would you be doing? You need to help out too-"

"Help?"

Roughly swatting his hand off of his jacket, Cardin invaded Russel's personal space as he dwarfed the fool when it came to height. Immediately, Thrush knew he made a mistake.

"You want help, it won't be from me. It'll be from the EMTs," followed with a scoff, before increasing his volume, Cardin added, "and I can make it happen right now if you want it that way."

The other two cowards behind him didn't even try and assist Russel, they only felt lucky they weren't in his spot.

From behind him, two students noticed the distracting males making too much noise for them to hear. Both girls had the same thoughts but only one had pitched in their voice.

"Will you two knock it off? Goodwitch is trying to explain to us our assignment," whispered Blake who held an unamused scowl.

Without having to turn around to respond, Cardin spoke.

"Try to block it out, Ms. dark, short and skimpy. For a girl who keeps to herself, you sure are keen on showing some skin, mainly that belly of yours."

As much of a cheap retort that was, Blake still felt a small ounce heat wash over her fair-skinned cheeks from embarrassment. In addition, to feel even more insecure, she turned her body halfway with her head still locked in place to glare at the back of Cardin.

"You are such a repulsive horndog," came the disgusted reaction from Weiss who had her arms crossed.

"No, being a horndog would mean I eagerly want to pounce on all the girls here and fuck them."

The temperature for one's face seemed to have risen. While the truthful comeback was still colder when delivered, it too had worked its embarrassment and anger onto the Schnee's face.

"Have you know no alternative way of explaining yourself?"

Her voice raised and it began to attract more people's attention. Suddenly, Cardin whipped back to face the heiress, leveling with her glaring features.

"Blunt and harsh is my way of explaining myself. And I don't... want.. to... _fuck _you, Ice Queen... or Ms. white booty shorts over here."

Shamefully, Blake covered her hind with her hands, self consciously. Unfortunately for her, Cardin did actually notice, so he decided to try and make her feel better by what he said next.

"I will say this, wearing a puffy skirt shows you are practically screaming you have a small tush if any at all. So I'd be lying if I said you were on the list of women I'd consider having sex with, you snow colored hussy."

Between Weiss and Blake, one felt immensely insulted whilst the other was contemplating a different choice in clothing...

"Mr. Winchester, are you paying attention, or are you only arguing?"

Hearing the teacher get onto him only made him bored as he looked on ahead, not paying too much attention to the many pairs of eyes on him.

"I think I paid enough if I'm being honest."

Silent and unamused groans came from other members as they would have to witness a typical smart ass mouthing to the teacher. Goodwitch didn't take kindly to his tone, not one bit.

All of the students cleared the way as their watcher made her way directly towards Cardin. Once she was close enough to where she wouldn't have to worry about risking her occupation at Beacon, she stared down the delinquent.

"If I were you, young man, I would consider being much more careful with how you address your teachers. I don't want to see any more of this type of behavior for the rest of this trip, are we clear, Mr. Winchester?"

This was the part where he'd probably crack a grin that was spiteful, but nothing similar came around.

"Crystal, can I go now..." he paused before taking a bold step of his own forward, "Ma'am?"

He could have been egging her on, but he wasn't too happy with the way he was being treated, as if he was a typical hellraiser with a love for trouble. No, he was a guy who wanted to do it his way, one of which didn't need to involve too many social interactions with everyone.

With narrowed eyes, the crop in her possession raised itself up as she just barely had it against Cardin's cheek, not once did he budge. "You may."

Now whether or not Cardin had taken the time to look around, he would have seen everyone was either holding their breath or for two strong girls, just waiting to see a smackdown between student and teacher.

"Thanks."

His response was as quick as his feet as he walked away, satisfied with his message.

" '_If I were_ _you',_ you wish," muttered the bully. "Alright, you three. I'm gonna find a good spot for you all to scavenge for whatever we need. Come on."

Wandering without so much as even one thought in his mind, he just left his own brain to sleep while the body operated on auto-drive.

He would only dismiss having to take in the sight of the crimson low leveled earth flooring and the raining of tree petals all around. Birds chirped, students were following as they were told and Cardin had the benefit of being away from them from a reasonable distance.

What more could he ask? Well, that's a list of its own.

If at any point did the boy choose to care how many feet he was away from the other students and teacher, he would realize he was more than fifty feet away. The longer, the better.

After figuring he had been far enough, he sat down and propped himself against a massive oak tree that shaded him from the bright but calm rays of the sun.

"This here will do, now you all get to it."

Sparing him only glares, the three boys began to walk away and get started on collecting sap from the trees.

One thought did make itself known as to what would happen when the teacher finds out he didn't do his part, he decided he'd just do what he does best.

Shrug and don't care.

Although he stopped to have some peace to himself in the wilderness, he was mainly waiting. While his eyes scanned as careful as they could, his ears would try to pick up on any suspicious noises that would signal someone or something arriving.

The crunching of leaves or twigs.

The heavy breathing from a hulking danger.

Even complete dead silence would tell him when it was time to act.

This type of training had first started when he was younger and still living with his father. Though it wasn't the adult who had assisted him with being prepared, in fact, it was actually the boy himself. For many hours during the week, planting himself in the middle of certain areas of the woods, Cardin would learn to anticipate any Grimm closing in on him. Or something else.

Dawn, dusk and even the pitch-black hours of midnight would be spent. It was all needed in order to survive.

Minutes had passed and he had enough of manually having to stay alert, his ears would just have to do its job and pick up on any sounds. Now it was time to toss his survival methods out the window by taking part in his nasty habit.

Digging his hand into his jeans pocket, he brought out a pack and a windproof metal lighter. With the smoke pressed by his lips, he lit the end, inhaling the nicotine before puffing out the smoke. Although his body wasn't quite tense, his muscles dropped further down as he was relaxed, sliding his back against the tree as he bathed in seclusion.

While he was at it, he fished out his scroll and his small earbuds. Plucking each one in, Cardin excluded himself from any of nature's noises. He searched through his playlist and finally tapped his finger on his choice of song.

Not ashamed to show his enthusiasm for his genre of music, he occasionally bobbed his head to the drum's beat and the plucks of the guitar. He liked punk rock. The music fits the person, and for him, he was just a school delinquent.

Cardin could see a few students ahead of him, at least the ones who were not blocked out by the trees. One of them was one of the hyperactive, wall bouncing girls he had seen. Standing next to her supposed boyfriend, she sneakily slurped the sap that the pink-eyed male had just collected.

_'Sugar loss could just be this girl's weakness.'_

His eyes still wandered until they stopped in place, for they soon interlocked with someone else's. Her golden iris' despised him for making such comments on her looks, but in her mind, she told herself that she didn't care what he had thought.

Instead of flipping her off or mouthing off curses to her silently, he shook his head at her just before breaking contact with the member B in RWBY.

A rather strange thing to do, especially from him she had thought in her mind. Any other person would have most likely kept gazing at him with hate, but Blake had known she shouldn't have been like any _other _person. A normal one, no less.

* * *

_*C*R*Y__*****__O*F__*****__T*H*E__*****__C*A*R*D*I*N*A*L_

* * *

The 6th jar had been filled, now tucked underneath the lime-haired boy's arm. He, along with two other boys who weren't at all commendable teens, made their way to a hill that overlooked where the rest of the students were. Beneath them, the distant teams were also following the teacher's order.

This secret high spot was perfect to be secured in, their cover consisted of the decent-sized, red bushes easily peak through. If all three of these boys were all younger snot noses again, they'd have a blast for playing here.

All three had sat themselves down on the ground with their legs crossed, watching the people below them. Especially their team leader who had already dozed off peacefully whilst still holding those narrowed brows.

"That tall hunk of shit, he's been a major pain in the ass since the headmaster made him leader," spoke Thrush who would still hold his pained hand.

"Kinda makes you wonder which one's the bigger retard here at this school, huh?" came the question of the lad named Sky.

"It's pretty obvious who the retard is. Winchester is just a worthless, lazy, deadbeat," said the last member left to voice his thoughts, Dove.

The three boys glared at the sleeping form of their leader, and despite finishing collecting a good number of jars, they still couldn't erase their hate for Cardin. For too long they've been treated poorly by one student who couldn't give a damn.

Sure they may have been picked on other people who couldn't have any shred of bravery for themselves, but they were only concerned about how their treatment at this school was. They were through with not getting the respect they demanded.

"Think the dumb lug is allergic to Grimm?"

Both of the other two turned their heads to Thrush as they watched him toy with the jar of sap in his hand. Ill intentions surfacing in his mind.

"How I wish we could find out."

* * *

Not a visual image was apparent. Nothing, nothing but the sounds of nature filling his ears. He felt as light as a feather, as if he no longer had the misfortune of having his weight on the wretched rock known as Remnant. How he wished for release, for freedom that would allow him to fade away into nothing.

This was the closest he'd ever get to experience such bliss. The longer they were, the more he'd yearn for them. It was a cruel world. It didn't matter how old he was, for there was, without a doubt, children younger than him who have been scarred and suffered perhaps more than he ever has. Some die, some are zombies.

Question was, was he dead?

Was this all just a hell he made out for himself?

Hell didn't have to always be fire and devils.

Who's to say the devil didn't suffer himself...Herself... Itself?

Was there really just one?

Who was he really?

...

Something began to shake his left shoulder, he had awoken, and yet, his arrival back to reality wasn't at all pleasant. That's how it normally was when he'd wake up, but this was different. Having to rip his earbuds out aggressively, and look with fluttering eyes to see who it was made him grumpy.

"Wake up."

The brightness of the daylight almost blinded him, nearly making him close his eyes.

"Come now, wake up."

"Shut up," he retorted with an irritated voice as he was able to make out her emerald eyes. She didn't seem to be happy herself, but she kept a composed and patient expression, not having to force it. "What do you want?"

"I tried calling your name, but you didn't respond. I'm not looking to cause trouble, Cardin. But I'd like a word with you."

Slowly eyeing her, he shook his head before directing his eyes on her again.

"Spit it out then, and after that, get lost and don't talk to me again. You get one minute," he gave a hateful look at her as he wiped the spot where Pyrrha had touched him, only giving her the idea that he was being childish.

"Enough of the threats, please. I've noticed you haven't been helping your teammates out, not to mention you're littering on the land of this rather beautiful-"

"Let me stop you there. I could care less if you're a nature lover, and second, I'm not about to help a handful of dipshits who can't even help themselves."

"I've seen them collecting the sap for Professor Peach, and yet you haven't. That tells me that you can't, or just won't fulfill a simple assignment."

His hard, narrowed brows didn't change, but the voice belonging to Pyrrha had.

"Like I'm breaking the law," he scoffed at her, looking deep into her orbs, "I'm cutting your time short. Go back to your group. I don't give a rat's ass if I'm left here."

With those words leaving his mouth, Cardin turned on his side and settled himself in a comfortable position before shutting his eyes again.

It wasn't until after his eyes shut did he hear a sigh from Pyrrha who had settled herself next to on the tree.

"I'm sorry for telling you what to do. I will admit, I do not necessarily like you. With the way you treat Jaune, and even the Faunus, I can't find it within myself to like you."

Now if only her words could put him to sleep.

"But, I don't think I can dislike you completely, as a classmate. Perhaps we could talk this out. You don't have to be so angry, you know."

She needed no preparation, with her hand reaching out to touch his shoulder once more. When her fingers were almost able to make contact, she didn't have the chance to say more.

"Touch me and you'll probably catch something bad," he warned.

Her hand stayed still for a brief minute before she silently shook her head before seemingly giving it a rest. Pyrrha had taken one last look at the rude biker who tried to ignore reality. She expected him to stay where he was, but no, he had pushed himself off the grass, standing up as she still sat down.

"Don't follow me, get lost."

From there, he began to walk away, stomping his feet into the ground with irritation flaring.

Pyrrha had shaken her head at her failed attempt to negotiate with him, wondering what could make a person hold such status while not wanting to be a part of society. Soon, she had begun to return to where her friends all were.

* * *

As Jaune had finished conversing with his Ren and Nora including Pyrrha's whereabouts, he saw out of the corner of his eye that someone was coming closer.

"Pyrrha? Where've you been?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Jaune. I was just off trying to get through to Cardin. He wouldn't see to helping out his teammates," confessed Pyrrha as she spoke to him with the aid of her angelic charm.

"Well, I'm not surprised. I mean, this is Cardin we're talking about. But speaking of his teammates, I haven't seen them around. You'd think they stick where everyone else is at."

The mention of the forgotten members of CRDL seemed to pique Pyrrha's interest. "Really? That's rather odd."

"Do you think they perhaps they're screwing around somewhere?" he asked, catching on and forming possible likelihoods in his mind.

"I can't confirm that, but it's not too far fetched. Even without Cardin's mistreatment, they didn't seem too respectful themselves."

A shrug was offered by the leader of JNPR. "Let's just hope they don't do anything stupid."

* * *

No birds had chirped, not even a whistle of the gentle wind had come around.

Now the only sounds to be produced were crunching of leaves and the grass beneath his feet. That was the only noise he didn't want to hear in case it was to jeopardize his ability to catch anyone from any direction by audibly becoming a distraction for the ear.

Regardless, excuses would not be accepted. Excuses could cost somebody their life.

Not like there was much to take from him though.

Catching his eye, he saw a clearing with the trees ahead of them decorating both left and right. Beyond stood the edge of the cliff, overlooking the city. The city of Vale, specifically, its commercial district.

From small baby steps, he began to walk towards the spot, almost mesmerized. Spots like these may have small in size, but big landscapes near Beacon and Vale held little respect or even favoritism from him.

There were a few tree stumps huddled together in the middle, to which he had seated himself. Finally, he could just be left alone.

Before he could get too comfortable, a pleasant chirping from above caught his attention. Looking towards the source in the trees, he could spot a true symbol that stuck close with him all his life.

Perched on a branch, seemingly focused on the human, was a small, tomato red, cardinal.

Before he could register that it was a special creature that he truly did like, it chirped.

All had darkened...

* * *

Someone had once told the young teen that cardinals were a good sign. Quite symbolic in many ways that he had always remembered. He even believed them to be protectors, but even so, they could only protect one person.

Everyone else would have to fend for their own, dealing with a different kind of nature that was deadlier than any peaceful organism.

His mind couldn't be rid of terrible thoughts, completely abusing his sanity. If negativity broke loose like a flood, then income the Grimm with hungry eyes and peckish snarled teeth.

They'd come, run amongst the campus grounds and lay their merciless wrath on each and every student. Word would get out that the precious boys and girls attending Beacon had been gobbled up by all sorts of these ash-colored monsters. Parents would find out, and lose their shit. If they weren't busy killing themselves, they'd bring on the horde and perhaps places like Vacuo, Atlas and even Menagerie would end up being fucked.

No one would expect it. Not a single thought of the very enemies they faced daily would come to their minds. A group would be strolling about outside and blabbered on about their daily practices or some stupid shit.

How would the conversation go? Oh, maybe a little something like this.

"What do you think they'll do with the body?"

All four of them would walk in unison, slow-paced but continuous.

"I don't know. I mean, he said he had no more family, I think. What about his mother?"

"There's no telling. That's a topic that we need to quit becoming so focused on."

"I agree, but I wish he still had someone to be there."

"Ruby, you really do have a heart. Y'know that?"

Oh, please. He couldn't crack a grin or even laugh at how poor of an attempt he had tried to picture the girl's personalities. He was losing his mind alright.

Basically, he imagined Grimm running among the campus grounds, searching for the unprepared students. It would be around night, right as everyone is settling down, hanging around with friends, training or even doing what teens his age did. Sleep. Maybe go to a bar. Fuck.

Meanwhile, the unlucky bastards and bastardettes would fall prey. The headmaster, the Wicked Witch, Speedy Oobleck, and Porky Port would all do their best to scramble around, saving as many of the kids as they could. The rest, well, they wouldn't be too lucky.

Take this as the scene.

Four girls get to watch the destruction, the permanent end for a mass number of lives. It wouldn't just be Beacon that'd be putting the traditional cemeteries to great shame. There's something that just has fit the portrait for this massacre.

Orange. Red. Yellow. These colors could easily be chosen by a toddler to fill in a sheet. Don't forget the dark smoke rising to the skies, giving the Gods a nice crispy smell that'd make one's stomach churn whilst the other could only give a chuckle at the typical pity humans faced.

Screams could be heard, some disheartening while some could really make your skin crawl. So shrill, so high pitched, you may even think it's not even the sounds a human should make.

Fire would spread, consuming the skin and making it burn. Cooking the meat would be too easy, it was only dealing with the howls of ungodly pain and wishing they'd get a quick death. The prayers, so pitiful and absolutely desperate.

Those same four girls. To put it simply...Grimm chow.

Knawing on the head of one dead heiress couldn't taste all that good, sinking your canines before damn near crushing the head in your jaws of death. Munch, munch. You're chewing on the horrified expression of a bitchy girl whose money couldn't save her. There's a reason why food didn't serve the head and eyes and other parts.

You didn't have to chew on the girl's eyeballs, nose, teeth and everything inside her own mouth. You've thought of it before. He knows you have. Animals have done it for years and years.

Royalty isn't what you had in mind? Then dig into the belly of a screaming Belladonna girl as you feast savagely on her entrails as you rip them out with force. If she hasn't already died from the shock and blood loss, then you get the luxury of hearing her horrified shouts for help.

Can you imagine them? Can you? Go on, you know you can? Don't say you can't or if you really can. Shut up and just picture it. Describe it.

First, let's begin with those pleas.

Does it sound somewhere close among the lines of...

"Oh god! Oh god! Yang! Help me!"

Oh fuck it, you know what it can sound like. It's a shame you can't always describe something to someone with just words. Sometimes you just have to see it to understand the experience.

Someone can imagine it good alright. Her voice would be way higher than their leader's voice even when it was normal. Ruining those vocals as she watches those brave, maroon-colored and slimy guts of her being gnawed on... There's nothing she can do but watch, watch and feel herself being cut down. Think she'll taste her own blood? Oh, but of course she will. You read it all the time, somehow someone just, "Coughs up blood."

No real detail, and if there is some detail, it just is never enough. It's an upcoming and inevitable rising bile of what you hold and what will be shed. Worse than normal vomit, you're upchucking a huge load of your salty fluids out just because your body reacts from the damages by acting like a pussy and bleed easily.

Damn, no one can seem to help the poor bookworm. Pretty damn obvious as to why. Goldilocks is too busy trying to pull off the Ursa's teeth out of her jugular while simultaneously beating down onto the snout of a beowolf that busied itself with gnawing on her right hand. She was strong, but she didn't seem to be able to escape the literal jaws of death. If she did, her jugular wouldn't be torn with a sickening _squelch _as it sprays red like crazy before that goddamn Ursa rips her head off and all you can see is the torn muscles and spinal cord.

Tastes like...banana bread.

And Little Red...

All around, Grimm, fire and the collapse of buildings fall ever so slowly down to her. Witness it all be taken away from you. You came here to be the best and yet it crumbles around and straight on top of you. This is your gravesite. Everyone's dead, your friends, your family, and the teachers... and that's barely even the start of it...

Now, onto the next settlement...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"AHHHHHHH!"

His hands shot up to grab his head, shaking those gory and haunting images out of his head as he started the process once again. His throat fought fiercely with a lump, doing what it could do to send it back down for him to digest. There was no use in even acknowledging the feeling of his splinter riddled hand as the blood had begun to dry, throb withing pain. Mix in the fact that he was previously drenched in sweat and that it soaked into his wound, and it burned horribly. Like lemon juice in a paper cut.

Just like the wound, the pain from inside didn't have enough time to heal itself.

His stomached lurched, and for a second, he thought he was trying to control himself from crying. That wasn't the case, however. His throat felt funny and he believed now that he had to perhaps burp, but now something to be coming up.

Cardin jumped off his bed and barged into the bathroom as he dropped down to his knees harshly, facing the toilet before him. He hugged the throne and loomed his face over it, thankful he didn't need to stare into anything foul.

Alright, he could do this, all he had to do was wait for it and pray he didn't overfill the toilet.

So he waited...

And waited...

And waited...

But nothing came, nothing but the unceasing shudders his body had even after a few, unforgiving, slow minutes had begun to pass. If there could be any comfort from anything, it was the throne he had held onto for dear life. Despite not having to puke, his stomach still remained queasy.

If the toilet water would be still enough, Cardin could be able to see that his reflection captured a scared little boy who was cold, sweating and down to his drawers. If he could be humiliated, even more, it would need to be in public to seal the deal.

The human brain could be quite a trickster, making most people in this world be that of a hypochondriac on a daily basis... But what if what the host believes isn't so far fetched after all? Twenty minutes of having to hold his face near the toilet weren't going to be fun.

* * *

When it came to putting out the flames from earlier, no one had fun having to rush to their own bathrooms and using buckets of water to subdue the fire. They were able to successfully put it out, but the wall still had a lasting hole inside with the layers blackened and charred.

Now what would happen to the one responsible for starting the fire would have to wait, because they knew the consequences should they choose to squeal. The two teams had a heated discussion as to what they needed to do, and all had come to the conclusion they'd stay quiet for now and deal with their main problem later.

Everyone found Cardin as a problem except for Ruby. She, along with Ren, had to do their best to calm everyone down and help them think rationally despite having experienced a risky situation.

It certainly was not easy, as their teammates had responded negatively out of emotion. Nevertheless, their bond and friendship reminded them that they had to trust the two people out of their group who had a heart and the decency to find a logical solution.

Even as her friends began to finish putting on their clothes, she opted to go ahead and exit her room, stepping out into the hallway. Normally, she would have stayed and walked with her teammates, but she had been harboring feelings of not quite feeling as gleeful with them recently. It wouldn't have to be this way if they could only be accepting like her.

With her books for Professor Port's class were tucked against her chest, she thought of the previous night, and just how draining it was for her to endure. Although she had to give herself credit, from starting off as an introvert, she had grown bold and responsible to face these challenges.

Perhaps there was some good benefits that were found, even after a big event like last night.

Rounding the corner, she shouldn't have. but still was, surprised to see a distant figure walking away slowly. Their back was turned, but there was a certain significance that they held.

What they wore was enough incentive for her to seize the opportunity while she still could. No one at Beacon was known to wear that same **black leather jacket**.

"Cardin?"

Thankfully, Ruby had muttered under her breath, making sure not to blurt aloud anything for both her team and the boy to hear. She's already made enough of those mistakes.

She managed to catch up to her primary person of interest and felt confident enough of getting his attention.

"Cardin! Hey, Cardin!"

Not once did the infamous agitator turn around and face her, but what he did provide was of great use for the girl. Stopped in his tracks, he waited as he could hear smaller feet running up to him, and he could feel an even small hand touch his arm.

There was no use in running away, just like how there was no use in mustering hate into his veins. Giving a snarky response sounded as though it could be a quick death for him. Any bad move on his part and he'd be down for the count for way too long.

"Just wait, please. J-just hear me out, please. Cardin? Cardin, hey," she shook his arm, meekly squeaking to herself as she remembered how he hated to be touched.

In her mind, she had berated herself for how late she was to remember such an important fact about him.

She didn't know why, but Ruby had trailed her view down to the hand belonging to the arm she made contact with. The sight was enough to make her give an uneasy sensation. Chilling her on the inside, she hadn't seen how badly he hurt his hand after hitting the wall.

The bloodied, bruised, and torn knuckles didn't even begin to look as though they weren't fresh. A few dry, cracked patches on there grew to be an aching lavender.

No finger was spared of any damage, and fractured pieces of wood still were deeply embedded inside, either showing as small, but noticeable dots or were sticking out.

Even though it wasn't the work of a Grimm attack, Ruby couldn't help but raise her hand to her mouth, feeling something rise in her throat as she wanted to weep at the horrible wound.

"C-Cardin? Your hand, your hand's badly hurt. You need the nurse. Come on, we need to go to the nurse."

Making sure to not keep a hold on him, Ruby walked around to see his face. Thankfully it wasn't in worse shape, depending on how you looked at it. The faint sign of dark circles was evident underneath his pink eyes. Pink surrounding blue iris' wasn't a good color combo. Now Ruby couldn't help but shake her head and feel as though she had suffered as much as he had.

"I..."

He had spoken, urging her to lean in closer than she ever had before to a person other than her sister or family.

"I'm... so... tired..."

Then, he looked straight at her with a defeated, drowsy expression. "Ruuu...Ruub... Ruby? I'm so tired."

His chest ached as his posture was slouched.

"We're going to the nurse right now!"

Those were the last words that were spoken as Ruby dropped her books and tightly held the big biker's arm, escorting them both in the direction of medical aid. If there were certain questions she had time to wonder about later, it was at least two.

Where did this new sense of care and determination come from? And why would she waste it on Winchester?

There wasn't an answer for both for questions, she did have one form in her mind.

**_"It wasn't a waste."_**


	5. Update

Dear viewers, I must announce my sincerest apologies for leaving you on a cliffhanger that wasn't intended. For months that soon turned into damn near a year(s), it is completely unfair and rude of me to leave you like this without an update. Senior year and taking my dojo classes have truly kept me busy, as well as going through writer's block.

But due to having more free time because of my school being closed, for now, I've created a genuine origin story that I use to lack in making on the first try.

With my new free time, I will be making sure I give this origin story (and possibly a volume, I'm not sure for now) the deep content filled chapters it deserves. This is a promise I will now back away from completing.

You are all my witnesses. If you ever wish to express your own thoughts on my lack in certain departments, by all means, say so on the story or even message me. I want to hear what my loyal viewers have to say.

I will also have to say, this promised origin will be gruesome, depressing even, and downright sad. There will even be a lack of Cardin's true Ghost Rider appearance in this first volume, as it is to be truly shown in the next one. I know this may sound unappealing, but I will make this work. This... is my promise.

Thank you all for sticking through and having to put up with the constant waiting.


End file.
